Luigi
Luigi is a character from the the Mario series. He is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Ever since he first debuted in the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros., Luigi has appeared in countless Mario games and spin-off titles. Appearences in Wii U games Released games 'New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Luigi U' Luigi appeared in New Super Mario Bros. U, the latter having a DLC mode where he is the main character called New Super Luigi U which has levels altered to his specific play abilities, including higher jumping. The DLC is also available as a standalone retail version. 'Super Mario 3D World' Luigi appeared in Super Mario 3D World alongside his brother , Peach and Toad. Dr. Luigi Upcoming titles: Mario Party 10 Other appearences Luigi's first appearance was in the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros. as the character controlled by the second player. He retained this role in Wrecking Crew. He later appeared in Super Mario Bros. for the NES, and again in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World. Super Mario Bros. 2 introduced Luigi as the taller of the two brothers, as well as the better jumper. Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World returned to featuring Luigi as a reskinned Mario. He made a minor appearance in his baby form in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Beginning with Super Mario 64, Luigi made no appearances in main Mario titles, including the sequel Super Mario Sunshine. However, the Nintendo DS remake of Super Mario 64 features him as a playable character alongside Mario, Yoshi, and Wario. He received his own starring role in the Nintendo GameCube video game, Luigi's Mansion, where he wins a mansion from a contest he never entered, and saves Mario from King Boo . Luigi's Mansion has cultivated such a cult following that Nintendo made a sequel to the game nearly a decade after the original game's release date. The sequel is called Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and is playable on the Nintendo 3DS. Luigi became playable in the Nintendo DS game New Super Mario Bros. as a hidden character, and as a hidden character in the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. In its sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2, the player can switch out for Luigi throughout the game. He also appears as a playable character in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where four players can play at once cooperatively as Mario, Luigi, and two Toads. He also stars in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. He also appears in Super Mario 3D Land as a playable character as well as New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. U, the latter having a DLC mode where he is the main character called New Super Luigi U which has levels altered to his specific play abilities, including higher jumping. The DLC is also available as a standalone retail version. In the Super Smash Bros. series Luigi's first appearence in the Smash Bros. series was in the original Super Smash Bros. as one of the four unlockable characters, the other unlockables are Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff. Characteristics Luigi is portrayed as the taller, younger brother of Mario, and he is usually seen dressed in green with overalls. Although Luigi is a plumber, like his brother, other facets of his personality vary from game to game. Luigi always seems nervous and timid but is good-natured and not as quick to anger as his more famous brother. A baby version of the character named Baby Luigi debuted in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, who is held captive by Kamek. He also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time as a playable character along with Baby Mario. He is voiced by Charles Martinet, just like his adult self. While it has not been made official, Daisy may be Luigi's romantic interest. They were a romantic couple in the Super Mario Bros. film and in Mario Kart Wii they are seen in statue dancing together. She was his caddy in NES Open Tournament Golf as Peach was to Mario. Also on Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it says that she is possibly Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach. Category:Nintendo Character